utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ikasan
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |official_illustrator = Shiroro (しろろ) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = いかさん |officialromajiname = Ikasan |othernameinfo = , lit. Squid |aka = |birthday = 23|month = 09|&year = 1996|ref = Description in Hello, Worker cover |status = Active |year = 2011-present |NNDuserpageID = 17799265 |mylistID1 = 20433938 |mylist1info = solos |mylistID2 = 29595704 |mylist2info = collabs |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |mylistID4 = |mylist4info = |nicommuID1 = co618127 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = oika3o |partner = Guasshu, Noname, Kisuke no Yuujin}} and |wzCLoZn865Y}} Ikasan (いかさん) is fairly new, having started in mid-2011. She used to be known mostly as a , but is now also prominent as an . She is a , but unlike most other female ryouseirui, her natural voice is nearly identical to that of a grown man's, and has to make a conscious effort to produce a natural-sounding female voice. Her female tone has improved noticeably since her debut, and she regularly uses both voices to duet with herself. It is dubbed "takosan" (octopus) as a contrast to her regular voice, and can be heard most clearly in her "Love is an Open Door" and "How-to Sekai Seifuku" . Her most popular cover is "Love is an Open Door" , with over 375K views and 17K Mylists as of September 2014. She rarely does collabs, but when she does, it's usually with similarly deep-voiced girls. She is usually depicted with short black or brown hair, and sometimes with a squid clip in her hair. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on January 15, 2014) # (Released on February 19, 2014) # (Release on June 03, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs (Dream Map) (2011.05.06) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.08) # "magnet" (2011.06.30) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.07.20) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-warped After Chopping my Stag Beetle) (2011.07.24) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.01) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.21) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.25) # "Miraisen" (Future Line) (2011.10.02) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.25) # "Parameter" (2011.11.20) # "Seigi Funsai" (Justice Breaker) (2011.12.01) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" feat. Ikasan, Guasshu and Denpo (2011.12.16) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Ikasan, ichii, Homare and Robe (2011.12.24) # "bouquet" (2011.12.29) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) feat. Ikasan and Guasshu (2012.01.09) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2012.01.16) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) feat. Ikasan and Noname (2012.01.26) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.02.01) # "Black Board" (2012.03.30) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.09) # "Setsuna Trip (Instant Trip) feat. Ikasan and Nomane (2012.05.22) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion years and Overnight Story) (2012.06.18) # "magnet" feat. Ikasan and hal (2012.06.30) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kouhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.02) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.07.16) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" (2012.07.26) # "Mr. Music" feat. Ikasan, Gyokuro, CafeOre, Yorozun, Schea, Okappa, Shiroro (2012.09.19) # "Children Record" (2012.09.30) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.10.31) # "Smiling" -World Edition- (collab) (2012.11.10) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Ikasan and Aisaka Riku (2012.12.01) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Team) feat. Amechan, Miruni♂, hal, Ikasan, Jenga, Ryaku and Sweet@Amany (2013.01.06) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2013.01.12) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" (2013.02.21) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer of Jealousy) (2013.03.22) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.05) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.05.11) # "Yakubyougami" (God of Pestilence) (2013.05.21) # "GOLD" feat. Amatoo., Ikasan, Emukun, Kyabe, Satsuki!, samurai-man, TAKARA, Tatsuki, Tama, *Nano, Nigauri, Hizuki, mainann, Mikaru☆, Mochy (2013.05.31) # "Kakushigoto" (Secret) (2013.06.04) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Ikasan and Noname (2013.06.06) # "Kamikyoku" (collab) (2013.06.21) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.06) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (2013.08.05) # "Shuuen no Shiori" (The Bookmark of Demise) (2013.08.16) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2013.09.22) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Ikasan and Kisuke no Yuujin (2013.10.30) # "Koshitantan" feat. Ikasan, Ayaponzu＊, Hiiragi Yuka, Au and Sana (2013.11.30) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.13) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" (2013.12.14) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) feat. Ikasan and Shoose (2013.12.24) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) (2014.01.13) # "Girlfriend" feat. Nanashou, Yuikonnu, Ikasan, Au, Himeringo, Hiiragi Yuka and Ashikubi (2014.02.05) # "Sweet's Beast" feat. Ikasan and Kisuke no Yuujin (2014.02.28) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2014.03.07) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Guasshu, Ikasan and Denpo (2014.03.22) # "+♂" (2014.04.11) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.16) # "Outer Science" (2014.05.17) # "Love is an Open Door" -Japanese ver.- (2014.06.11) # "Undead Enemy" (2014.07.04) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" feat. Yuikonnu, Matsushita, Nanahira, Ikasan, +*Mirin, Alfakyun., MidoriInu., Sana and Lon (2014.07.12) # "Queen of Heart" (2014.07.28) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2014.08.25) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (2014.08.27) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) (2014.09.23) # "Saikyouiku" (Reeducation) (2014.10.10) # "Cutter Knife" (2014.10.15) # "Koshitantan" feat. Ikasan and Alfakyun. (2014.11.19) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2014.12.13) # "Bokura no Saishuu Teiri" (Our Last Theorem) (Original with ) (2015.01.15) # "Connecting❀Flowers' Edition" feat. Izu, Houkago no Aitsu, Wolpis Kater, Ikasan, Mikaru, Risru, Kyaren. and Kurokumo (2015.05.27) }} Discography |track1title = Ama no Jaku |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = 164 |track1arranger = 164 |track2title = How-to Sekai Seifuku |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Neru |track2arranger = Neru |track3title = Saikyouiku |track3info = |track3lyricist = Neru |track3composer = Neru |track3arranger = Neru |track4title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track4info = |track4lyricist = Neru |track4composer = Neru |track4arranger = Neru |track5title = Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = yukkedoluce |track5arranger = yukkedoluce |track6title = Crazy ∞ nighT |track6info = |track6lyricist = , |track6composer = HitoshizukuP, Yama |track6arranger = HitoshizukuP, Yama |track7title = Bad ∞ End ∞ Night |track7info = |track7lyricist = HitoshizukuP, Yama |track7composer = HitoshizukuP, Yama |track7arranger = HitoshizukuP, Yama |track8title = Dokusenyoku |track8lyricist = |track8composer = DECO*27 |track8arranger = |track9title = +♂ |track9info = |track9lyricist = Reol |track9composer = GigaP |track9arranger = GigaP |track10title = Jougen no Tsuki |track10lyricist = |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = KurousaP |track11title = Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai! |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = JesusP |track11arranger = JesusP |track12title = Shiwa |track12lyricist = |track12composer = BuzzG |track12arranger = BuzzG |track13title = Bokura no Saishuu Teiri |track13info = |track13lyricist = JesusP |track13composer = JesusP |track13arranger = JesusP }} Gallery -World Edition- |Ikasan user.png|Ikasan's NND avatar |Ikasan musume RL.png|Ikasan in real life, with the character Ikamusume |IkasanGuasshuSakuraZensenIjouNashi.png|Ikasan (left) and Guasshu (right) in their cover of "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" |Flowery girls ika.png|Ikasan as seen in Flowery Girls |Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki Ikasan.png|Ikasan as seen in her collab cover of "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" |phantania48732585.png|Ikasan as seen in her cover of "Bokura no Saishuu Teiri" |Ikasan start.png|Ikasan as seen in START }} Trivia * Her videos are often tagged with "ikamen" (いかめん), which is a portmanteau of "Ikasan" and " . * She had a short-haired dachshund named Reina, who however died November 10, 2014Ikasan's Tweet about her pet * Since her name means "squid-san", sometimes she is depicted with a squid clip in her hair. * She is 171 cm and weighs about 55 kg.Ikasan's NND community info * She is half-Korean and half-Japanese.Ikasan's TwiProfile External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi * The Interviews * Website